pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Duosion
Vs. Duosion is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/16/2019. Story Ian and Victini stand on one side of the battlefield, while Casey stands on the other side of the field. Casey: Alright! Our first battle in years! Ian: Don’t hold back. I can tell you’ve grown, but so have I. Freddy: And these two are heating up the first of the semi-final matches, wouldn’t you say, George? George: The amount of passion and ferocity that these two are exerting is truly a wonder, Fred. I feel as if we’ll have an excellent match. Ian: Victini. Victini: Tin! Victini runs onto the field, ready to go. Casey: So he countered Beedrill and Meganium with a Fire type. Alright then! Electabuzz! You’re up to home plate! Casey throws her Pokéball, choosing Electabuzz. It lets off a trill, and grins eagerly. Ian: Evolved Elekid, huh? Not a surprise. Casey: Considering this is my favorite Pokémon, you bet! Electabuzz! Let’s start with a hard liner with Electro Ball! Electabuzz takes a stance like a pitcher, forming a sphere of yellow electricity in its hand. It throws Electro Ball as a fast ball, it shooting across the field. Ian: Dodge and use Flame Burst! Victini leaps to the side, barely dodging the Electro Ball. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Casey: Send it off with Thunder Punch! Electabuzz’s fist is covered in electricity, as it punches the Flame Burst. It scatters into embers, them getting in Electabuzz’s face and damaging it. Ian: Now Flame Charge! Casey: Let’s grab it and Fling it! Victini stomps the ground repeatedly, being surrounded in flames. It dashes at Electabuzz and leaps at it, who grabs Victini in its hands. Electabuzz winds up and Flings Victini across the field, it bouncing off the ground. Casey: Now Electabuzz! Use Thunder! Ian: Solar Beam! Electabuzz fires a powerful Thunder attack, as Victini parries it with Solar Beam. The attacks collide and explode, as Electabuzz charges through with Thunder Punch. It strikes Victini, knocking it back. Casey: Now close range Electro Ball! Ian: Confusion! Electabuzz winds up the pitch and throws Electro Ball. Victini catches Electro Ball in Confusion, spinning around and tossing it back. Casey: Knock it out of the park! Thunder Punch! Electabuzz swings Thunder Punch at the Electro Ball, straining to launch it. It finishes the swing and knocks the Electro Ball sky high, as Victini rams it with Flame Charge. Electabuzz skids back, injured. Ian: And Solar Beam! Victini charges and fires Solar Beam, blasting Electabuzz. Electabuzz hits the ground defeated. Referee: Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner is Victini and the victor is Ian! Casey: No! I was so close! Ian: Excellent battle, Victini. Victini: (Exhausted) Vic. Sabrina: It’s our turn. Rosa: (Slightly intimidated) Yeah. Sabrina and Rosa take their positions, as Rosa draws a Pokéball. Rosa: Here goes. Phione! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Phione. Phione: Phione! Sabrina: Another Mythical Pokémon. Duosion. Sabrina’s Pokéball levitates, as it opens to choose Duosion. Duosion: Duo. (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Duosion, the Mitosis Pokémon. When their brains, now divided in two, are thinking the same thoughts, these Pokémon exhibit their maximum power. Rosa: Okay, Phione! Let’s give it all we’ve got! Bubble Beam! Sabrina: Protect. Then Psyshock. Phione fires a stream of bubbles, as Duosion raises a blue barrier to block it. It then forms a purple sphere of energy, which fires a purple energy beam. Rosa: Dodge it with Acid Armor! Then Bubble Beam! Phione’s body breaks into water, allowing it to dodge Psyshock. It reforms and fires Bubble Beam, hitting Duosion. Sabrina: Psyshock. Duosion floats forward, firing Psyshock. Rosa: Acid Armor! Phione dodges with Acid Armor, but a Psyshock strikes it as it reforms. Sabrina: Wonder Room. Then Psyshock. Duosion glows yellow, as a yellow room forms around the field. Phione is amazed by the room, as it is struck by Psyshock. Phione tumbles back defeated. Referee: Phione is unable to battle! The winner is Duosion and the victor is Sabrina! Rosa: Wait, how’d that happen?! Psyshock applies damage to our physical defense, which went up with Acid Armor! Sabrina: Wonder Room swapped the original Defense and Special Defense of your Pokémon. With your Special Defense being weaker, it allowed us to exhibit more damage. Rosa looks disappointed, but Wyatt is cheering for her. Wyatt: Good job! Sabrina leaves the field, turning her head to look at Ian as she walks past. The two meet eyes, as she turns to walk away. End Scene Ian, Victini and Sabrina stand on the battlefield, ready to go. Casey: Come on Ian! Win! Hilda: Show off that spirit! Miror B: I’ll give you a victory dance! Rui: I don’t like this. He lost to Sabrina the last time. Cilan: All of Sabrina’s Pokémon are incredibly powerful. Iris: Are you saying that Ian can’t win?! He’ll show you all up! Sabrina: Darmanitan. Sabrina’s Pokéball levitates and opens, choosing Darmanitan. Darmanitan: Dar. Ian: Victini. Victini: Tin! Victini runs on the field, raring to go. Rui: Victini?! But it lost to Darmanitan before! Cheren: Ian did say that he liked having rematches to give his Pokémon second chances. To think he did so at this timeframe. Cilan: Out of all the Pokémon he registered for the tournament, Drilbur may have stood a better chance. I do hope he knows what he’s doing. Ian: Flame Burst! Sabrina: Flamethrower. Victini throws Flame Burst, as Darmanitan breathes Flamethrower. The attacks collide, causing an explosion. Darmanitan appears behind Victini, hand glowing white for Brick Break. Ian: Dodge and Flame Charge! Victini leaps out of the way, the Brick Break shattering the ground where it once stood. Victini lands and stomps the ground repeatedly, shooting at Darmanitan with Flame Charge. Darmanitan skids back, grinning widely. Sabrina: You certainly are faster. Ian: We’ve been preparing for this rematch. Confusion! Victini uses Confusion, tossing Darmanitan across the field. Sabrina: Rock Tomb. Darmanitan forms a large boulder, throwing it at Victini. Ian: Confusion to Flame Burst! Victini stops Rock Tomb with Confusion, pushing it back. Darmanitan uses Brick Break on the Rock Tomb, the debris falling towards Victini. Victini throws Flame Burst, which erupts upon hitting pieces of the debris. Some debris is knocked back into Darmanitan, injuring it. Victini is hit by more debris, it tumbling back. Ian: Flame Charge! Victini rolls to its feet and dashes through the remaining falling debris with Flame Charge, avoiding them and ramming Darmanitan. Darmanitan roars eagerly after this hit. Sabrina: Psychic. Darmanitan’s eyes glow purple, as it lifts the debris from Rock Tomb up. It swings its arms down, the debris shooting at Victini. Ian: Confusion! Victini releases a force field of Confusion, deflecting the debris. Darmanitan appears and strikes Victini with Brick Break, shooting it into the sky. Ian: Solar Beam! Victini glows gold and fires a Solar Beam, tearing through Darmanitan. Darmanitan skids backwards, body steaming. It then withdraws its arms and legs to its body, transforming into a blue statue. Ian: The battle has officially begun, Victini. Let’s give it all we’ve got! Victini: Vic! Sabrina: So this is what you were after. I enjoy the challenge you bring in a battle. But, you took too much damage to get to this point. Darmanitan, use Rock Tomb. Darmanitan forms a boulder, not as large as before, and fires it. Victini dodges it with ease, but it arcs back around and slams into Victini from behind. Ian: Victini, Flame Charge! Victini dashes forward with Flame Charge, ramming into Darmanitan. Darmanitan doesn’t budge, Victini straining from the hit. Another Rock Tomb forms overhead, dropping down and crushing Victini. Ian: Break out with Confusion! Sabrina: Psychic. Victini releases a force field of Confusion, dispersing the debris. Darmanitan unleashes a powerful Psychic blast, Victini skidding across the field. Sabrina: Flamethrower! Ian: (Excited) Dodge and use Flame Burst! Darmanitan fires a powerful yet slow Flamethrower, Victini speeding out of the way easily. It throws Flame Burst, hitting Darmanitan in the face. Cheren stands up, astonished. Cheren: He’s, smiling. He’s at a disadvantage and losing but he’s, happy. Hilda: What’d ya expect, Cheren?! This is a bout to remember! Cilan: It’s one of the more interesting spices that Ian possesses. He seeks out harder and harder battles, as a way to help culminate and flourish. Cheren: To be excited in the face of defeat. Iris: He hasn’t lost yet! Ian: Solar Beam! Sabrina: Psychic! Victini charges Solar Beam, as Psychic wraps around Victini and forces it to point to the sky, firing Solar Beam into the air. Sabrina: Rock Tomb. Ian: Confusion! Darmanitan forms several boulders for Rock Tomb, firing them. Victini uses Confusion, catching them all in midair. Darmanitan forms and fires another one, hitting Victini and disrupting Confusion. The other Rock Tomb boulders fall and crush Victini, leaving it buried. The crowd is silent for a few moments, when Victini pushes its way out with Confusion. Ian analyzes the situation. Ian: Enough for one last bout. Victini, Solar Beam! Victini forms Solar Beam, firing it at Darmanitan. Darmanitan takes the entirety of the attack. Darmanitan remains standing. Sabrina: Psychic! Darmanitan fires Psychic, the force lifting Victini off its feet and flying. Ian maneuvers and catches Victini in his arms, it being defeated. Referee: Victini is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan and the victor is Sabrina! Freddy: There it is! Sabrina has just defeated Ian and won the Battle Club Tournament! George: Both of them put up an incredible match, so it could’ve gone either way. Ian and Sabrina meet in the middle of the field, shaking hands. Ian: You’re still ahead of me. Next time it won’t end like this. Sabrina: I would hope not. I look forward to the challenge that you bring. Sabrina is awarded the case with the Feather collection, as all the trainers gather outside the stadium following the closing ceremony. Cheren takes off without a word. Hilda: That Cheren was never much of a talker. Welp, I’m off! Hilda takes off in a sprint, kicking up a cloud of dust. Iris: How does she do that? Georgia: You got off lucky this time, Iris. Next time, we’ll battle and I show you what a Dragon Buster is really capable of. Iris: Yeah, sure. Luke: I got some amazing footage! This will make for a great documentary! Miror B: Well kiddos, it’s time for me to boogy on out! Let the music play! Sugar the Foongus turns the audio device on, as music plays as Miror B. dances away. Burgundy: Just know Cilan that the next time we meet, I will prove that I am better than you once and for all! Cilan: (Nervously) I, look forward to our next meeting. The rivals leave, with Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto staying behind. Wyatt: So we’re going to meet up with my mom. She said that she had something extraordinary to show us. You guys interested in tagging along? Ian: For Professor Burnet’s research? I’m game. Rui: Hold on, you don’t want to just blindly charge towards the gym? Ian: It’s not going anywhere. Iris: That’s a significant change in attitude. You must respect this Professor Burnet. Main Events * Sabrina wins the Don Battle Tournament. * Rosa reveals she has Phione in her rotation. * Casey's Elekid is revealed to have evolved into an Electabuzz. * Wyatt and Rosa rejoin Ian's group. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Rosa * Casey * Cilan * Georgia * Iris * Miror B. * Rui * Cheren * Hilda * Burgundy * Wyatt * Luke * Freddy O'Martin * Don George Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Duosion (Sabrina's) * Darmanitan (Sabrina's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Electabuzz (Casey's) * Axew (Iris') * Munna (Wyatt's) * Sugar the Foongus (Miror B's) Trivia * Casey's Electabuzz has moves that simulate a baseball game. * Wyatt and Rosa join the group as they all go to see Professor Burnet. As her game counterpart debuted in Gen V, I figured it'd be good to reincorporate her into the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments